Sonic Team
Ten artykuł dotyczy organizacji w świecie realnym. Być może szukałeś Team Sonic - drużyny złożonej z postaci z serii? thumb|250px|Logo Sonic Team , początkowo Sega AM8 – japońskie studio twórców gier założone w 1988 roku, będące częścią Segi. AM8 zawdzięcza nazwę sukcesowi serii Sonic the Hedgehog, którą stworzył. Jest jednym z najbardziej znanych oddziałów firmy. Swoją siedzibę ma w dzielnicy Ōta w Tokio. Historia Sega AM8 została założona w 1988 roku. Głównym zadaniem było stworzenie nowej maskotki firmy zdolnej konkurować z Mario i Nintendo. Wybrano projekt Naoto Ōshimy, niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Zespół zajął się tworzeniem gry pod przewodnictwem Yuji Naki. Gra Sonic the Hedgehog wydana w 1991 okazała się olbrzymim sukcesem, a nazwa zespołu została zmieniona na Sonic Team. Część zespołu tworzyła gry w Japonii, a część w Ameryce wraz z Sega Technical Institute. Poza serią Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Team stworzył też kilkanaście innych gier i serii, takich jak NiGHTS into Dreams.... Zespół często eksperymentował z nowościami technicznymi i pomysłami. W późnych latach 90, przewodnictwo w zespole objął Takashi Iizuka. Jego zadaniem było stworzenie pierwszej w pełni trójwymiarowej gry z serii na Dreamcasta. Zaowocowało to powstaniem Sonic Adventure. Po premierze, dwunastu członków z Iizuką na czele przeniosło się do San Francisco w USA i utworzyło oddział Sonic Team USA do pracy nad Sonic Adventure 2. W tym czasie z głównego zespołu odeszło kilku członków, m.in. Ōshima, i utworzyli własne studio, Artoon. Sonic Team eksperymentował z możliwościami Dreamcasta. W tym okresie powstały gra rytmiczna Samba de Amigo oraz sieciowa gra logiczna Chu Chu Rocket!. Od 2001, wraz z premierą Sonic Adventure 2 na Nintendo GameCube oraz zaprzestaniu produkcji konsol przez Segę, Sonic Team zaczął tworzyć gry na inne konsole. W 2003 z powodu problemów finansowych Segi, część oddziałów była rozwiązywana. Sonic Team nie posiadał takowych, co przyczyniło się do połączenia z nim innego oddziału United Game Artists (Sega AM9). W 2004, Sonic Team USA zamieniono na Sega Studios USA. 8 maja 2006, Yuji Naka oraz 10 innych członków opuściło Sonic Team i utworzyło niezależne studio PROPE. Stało się to w trakcie produkcji gry Sonic the Hedgehog na 15. urodziny serii. Gra spotkała się z negatywnym odbiorem. Sonic Team podejmowało współpracę z innymi studiami, m.in. Dimps przy tworzeniu gier. Część gier była wydawana wyłącznie na konsole Nintendo w ramach współpracy obu niegdyś rywalizujących firm. Gry z serii wyprodukowane przez Sonic Team * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992) * Sonic the Hedgehog CD (1993) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (1994) * Knuckles' Chaotix (1995) * Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island (1996, wraz z Traveller's Tales) * Sonic R (1997, wraz z Traveller's Tales) * Sonic Adventure/''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' (1998/2003) * Sonic Shuffle (2000) * Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure (2000) * Sonic Adventure 2/''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' (2001) * Sonic Advance (2001, wraz z Dimps) * Sonic Advance 2 (2002, wraz z Dimps) * Sonic Pinball Party (2003) * Sonic N (2003) * Sonic Advance 3 (2004, wraz z Dimps) * Sonic Heroes (2003) * Sonic Battle (2004) * Sega Superstars (2004) * Sonic Rush (2005) * Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) * Sonic Riders (2006) * Sega Genesis Collection (2006) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Rush Adventure (2007) * Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) * SEGA Superstars Tennis (2008) * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) * Sonic Unleashed (2008) * Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) * Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I (2010) * Sonic Colors (2010) * Sonic Free Riders (2010) * Sonic Generations (2011) * Sonic Lost World (2013) * Sonic Runners (2015) * Sonic Forces (2017) * Team Sonic Racing (2019) Wybrane gry studia spoza serii * Ristar (1995) * NiGHTS into Dreams... (1996) * Chu Chu Rocket! (1999) * Samba de Amigo (1999/2000) * Phantasy Star Online (2000) * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (2003) * Astro Boy (2004) * Puyo Pop Fever (2004) Linki zewnętrzne * Strona Sonic Teamu Kategoria:Organizacje ze świata realnego ***